Party Wolf and Red Riding Hood
by Kagamine-RinCVO2
Summary: It's just a One-Shot story! The Vocaloids are having a Halloween Party. Somehow, Drama still take places on it. Will Both of them find their true feelings? Rin x Len! ONE-SHOT!


**Hey Guys! This is just a One-shot from me! Btw, I have somethingnto say to you guys.**

**Right now, my exams are just around the corner and I'm not be able to update as much as I can right now. But don't worry! I'm Still working on it! On Chapter 4 of course! So I might be just reading to other stories! And review them! Oh! And thank you so much guys for reviewing my first story! I try my best to type as long as I can! Did I mention after I'm done with my exam, I have a whole month of NO SCHOOL! So I think I can update more! Yay! Oh!andtthank you again everyone! I will try to pass for all of you guys! **

**This story was inspired by the song called 'The Wolf who fell in with The Red Riding Hood'! When I was typing a random story, this happens to describe about it! Oh! I also add in a friend of mine! Zeri-Chan! Did you know the name means Jelly in Japan?! Omg!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except this story and Plot! Not the Lyrics! Well... I'M THE QUEEN OF ORANGSS AND ROADROLLERS BABEH!**

* * *

Rin POV

It's Halloween everybody! I know it's not cosplaying but I don't care! Right now, I'm in my red riding hood suit that was used in a MV of The Wolf That Fell In Love with the Red Riding Hood!

To me, It's adorable! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Right now, we Vocaloids had this party for everyone! The host was actually our Master but the idea came from Miku. I don't get the idea on why is she so dramatically obsessed with me shipping with Len...

We are just Close friends! Like he would fall in love with me! Even though I had a huge crush on him!. W-what? Oh no... Now you know, yes, I do like Len. Ever since we were created, I fall in love with him already. His hot long Honey-Blonde hair. His Aquatic blue eyes, His figure. Man! I'm in love with him! But all he told me was that he likes Miku. Which hurt me so bad that I could just kill my self with my own roadroller!

Of course, everyone likes Miku! She's the diva! I mean, who could not love her! She has the curves! The eyes! The hair! Heck like she even get to wash it everyday! Her uniform, her soft smooth skin! ARGH! I'M SO JEALOUS! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! I'M NOT A LESBIAN! I HAVE NO RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN THE SAME GENDERS AS MINE BUT LOOK AT HER! ALL I HAVE IS A FLAT-CHEST THAT IS NEARLY FLAT AS A BOARD,SHORT BLONDE HAIR! AND ORDINARY BLUE EYES! ARGH! I'M SO JEALOUS! What hurts the most is Len's feeling towards Miku... It hurt me so bad...

I WAS walking towards the Vocaloid house when suddenly, a deadly, bloody hand crept towards my shoulder behind my back. I nearly fainted!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" I said, using the highest voice I could.

"Chill Rin! It's me! Len! Turn around!" I turned around only to meet the beautiful blue ocean eyes I ever seen.

"Len! Don't you ever freak me out like that again! It's frightening! And what's with the costume? It looks like your a deadly wol- Oh wait... Let me guess, your THEE Wolf aren't cha?" I said, raising my left eyebrow. For some reason, that suit really suits him well! I'm really impressed! His so Handsome!

He smirked. Something is going on here... "Aww Thank you Rinny~! I'm glad you've FINALLY notice my sexy bod! Admit it! I'm sexy aren't I? Ugh... This Puppy want some of The Little Red Riding Hood's Flesh! Or should I say, her _whole body? Even her _heart.I wonder who's it? Hmmm... Oh wait! It's infront of me! Where did it come from? I wonder... Anywho! Lets just taste it first!" He starts by pulling me close to him and biting my neck, sucking and chewing it. "WHAT ARE YOU DO- AH~ STOP IT! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HICKEY! WTF?!" I start screaming like crazy, apparently, we are in a huge ball room with a TON or MILLION OF PEOPLE Celebrating.

"It looks like _My_ Rinny just moaned~" I push him only to see his shirt was half removed or should I say, unbuttoned.

The blood slowly became to boil by just looking at his figure. You might be bleeding heavily right now... With the fake blood all over his fangs it really looks like he was just sucking my blood awhile ago. The cape, swaying through the wind, making it like the hero was born. His ears, so kawaii!Everything about him is just too... Perfect. Too bad it fits with Miku so well...

While I was in a complete daze, Len suddenly kissed my left cheeks. It made me squeak! "Eek! W-what were y-you d-d-doing?! You can't k-kissed m-me like that! Hence, you just gave me a hockey awhile ago!You have Miku! You should do that to her! Not me! I'm not the one you Love!" For some reason, after the quick outcome, he starts to frown. What's wrong with him? Usually he would blush when SOMEONE or SOMBODY, other than me of course, mentioned it talks about his love life. I can't really hear who it was but I'm 100% it was Miku! I mean, isn't it obvious she likes Miku?! Well, than what's with the crown?

"Rin... You really still think I like her?" He said, having some kind of sad feeling to it.

"Yeah... I mean, you always do! When we were made! The first thing or person you see was Miku! After sometime of hanging out or singing with you, you've told me you liked her!" "Oh... I did say didn't I? But Rin, I-" I cut him off.

"What!? Apologize? For what exactly?!" "No, I was-" I slapped him off. I guess I can't hold it in...

" I hate you Kagamine-san!" I said, running away as far as I can. Or at least, away from him.

Len's POV

"I hate you Kagamine-san!"She called me... San... No... I don't want this! Run away, living crystal-like tears flowing.

"Rin..." I said. Hurt inside. I look at my two hands. 'What have I done?'

Zeri-Chan! POV

Oh no... This is bad... The Kagamine's Broke up! I have to fix this! I went up to Len, patting his back. "There there, let me tell you this, do you love Rin or Miku?" With a blank expression, I curve into a smile.

"I don't know! I just hurt Rin! For some reason, when she's hurt, I just hate to see her like this! My heart ached! When she's with another guy, my blood boil in anger! I don't understand this feelings!" Oh... So he really doesn't know what loves is..

"Len, that is called love." " But was is this feeling called I had towards Miku?!" I sighed

"Well that for you is an Infatuation. It means having feelings towards another person isn't true love, is just a short-time passion. Tell me, What do you know Rin compare to Miku?" I said, my fake-plasting glasses fell. Leaving me quickly bring it back up.

"Well Rin is some one incomparable. She's kind,sweet and a cute person. She seems lovable. She loves Bunnies,Oranges and Bows. Not to mention everything she had was orange. She's like a best friend to be, alsway stood up for me, caring me so much she could weakened by seeing myself weak. She strong too. She maybe a tsundere sometimes but I just can't get enough of her! I LOVE everything about her. Her personality and appearance and what's in her. Well for Miku, She kind,sweet too but not as sweet as Rin. She likes Leeks which is very weird but her appearance is just to undeniable. She has long flowy hair and a cute face. Not as cute as Rin but still cute."

"So, let me ask you again, who do you really love?" Having a stern face on my face, I understand how he feels but don't know how to express it. Right Now making him say his True love Name. Made me smile.

"Rin..." And with that, he ran away chasing her. I hope this is okay.. Good Luck Rin.

"Zeri-Chan! You should remove your fake glasses you know! You look good without those!" He shouted.

Len's POV.

. .Rin... That's it, she was all in my mind! My partner, my best friend, my other half and My Love. 'Rin, please, wait for me...'

After I passed the park, behind the big center tree I heard a voice. This song...

* * *

_Guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no WANSHIIN_

_Tooku ni mieta no wa yreru akairo_

**_(One inevitable scene starts from a coincidence _**

**_I see a swaying red in the distance.)_**

_Fushigi na mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to _

_Nanika ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita_

**_(I found a black shadow in the mysterious forest _**

**_And fled, fearing the feeling that something was starting)_**

She continue the song, even though it was my part... Her voice, singing to the song, but she only slowed it down to make it more sadder... Oh Rin..

_"Deai" wa Owari ni _

_Tsuzuku SHINARIO _

_Dakara, waza to toomawari wo shita_

**_("A meeting" Will only _**

**_Lead to An ending _**

**_So, I took the longer route on purpose)_**

_Aitai, nante _

_Furetai, nante _

_Hanashitai, nante omowanai _

_Kayowai kimi to zurui boku ga _

_"Deau" _

_Sore ga owari sa_

**_(I'm not thinking something like wanting to meet, _**

**_Something like wanting to touch _**

**_Something like wanting to talk to you _**

**_When the fragile you and the sly me _**

**_"meet" _**

**_It_ will_ be the end)_**

_Zankoku datte nonoshittatte _

_Unmei wa kawaranai _

_Aa _

_Doushite, kimi ga? _

_Doushite, boku ga? _

_Ookami to Akazukin, nanda?_

**_(Even if it's cruel, even if I curse _**

**_Fate won't change _**

**_Ah _**

**_Why are you? _**

**_Why am I? _**

_**The wolf and Red Riding Hood)**_

Ah yes... The fate between the Wolf and the Red Riding hood... Is cruel isn't it? This song... She expressed it by the way we ignore each other. How I always described or talk about Miku without realizing me Real feeling for Rin and Her feelings for me. How I kept talking about Miku not Rin as the girl I see.

_Kitto kimi wa kyou mo_

_Kono michi wo otozureru_

_Shoshite boku wa kyou mo zutto_

_Mimamoru shika dekinai_

_(**I'm sure you'll come to**_

**_This road again today_**

**_And today I still can't do anything_**

**_But watch over you)_**

_Kimi wa ano ki no saki de_

_Itsumo doori kakureteru_

_Watashi wa kizukanu furi shita mama_

_Toorisugita_

**_(You are hiding by that tree_**

**_As you do every time_**

**_And I pass by pretending_**

**_I don't notice)_**

_Shisen wa Karamanai_

_Koe wa Todokana_i

Tameiki dake ga

munashiku kasanaru

**_(Our eyes Won't meet_**

**_Our voices Won't reach_**

**_Only sighs)_**

_Pile up lifelessly_

_Aenakuttatte_

_Furenakuttatte_

_Hanasenakuttatte ii kara_

_Tayorinai kimi to gikochinai boku ga_

_Soko ni iru dake de iinda_

**_(Even if we can't meet_**

**_Even if we can't touch_**

**_Even if we can't talk, it's ok_**

**_If the undependable you and the clumsy me_**

**_Are there, it's fine)_**

_Kore ga koi datte iwanai nara_

_Kotoba nante, nakute ii_

_Aa kangaettatte kangaettatte_

ENDINGU wa kawaranai

**_(If this isn't called love,_**

**_Then there needn't be words_**

**_Ah, no matter how I think it through_**

**_The ending won't change)_**

**. . .**Wait... she stopped... All I can here is... Her sobs...

"Oh Len... W-why c-can't you see me? I missed you s-so m-m-much... I love you..." Between her sobs and cries, I can hear her perfectly. Well... Lets continue the song.

I raise my voice, singing the song cheerfully.

_Aitakattanda_

_Furetakattanda_

_Hanashitakatta, honto wa_

_Kawaii kimi to yasashii boku ga_

_Deai, musubareru ENDO_

**_(I wanted to meet_**

**_I wanted to touch_**

**_I wanted to talk, to tell the truth_**

**_The cute you and the gentle me_**

**_Should meet and be united in the end)_**

_Nankai datte_

_Nankai datte_

_Kamisama ni negatta yo_

_Demo... Kanashii kurai, kanashii kurai_

_Ookami to Akazukin, nanda_

**_Countless times_**

**_Countless times_**

**_(I made my wish to God_**

**_But sadly, sadly_**

**_We're the Wolf and Red Riding Hood)_**

_Naiteru kimi wo nagusametakute_

_Nobashita ude ga, furueru_

_Aishiteiru yo_

_Dakishimetai yo_

_Dakedo, Dekinainda yo...!_

**_(Wanting to comfort the crying you_**

**_My stretched arm is shaking_**

**_I love you_**

**_I wan't to embrace you)_**

**_But, I can't do that!_**

Yes, the fate that separates the two away. What cruelty...

_ Dou agaitatte_

_Dou negattatte_

_Tsume mo kiba mo kienai_

_Dakara, tada matteru yo_

_Kimi no namida ga yamu made, ano ki no saki de_

_Zutto..._

**_(No matter how I struggle_**

**_No matter how I wish_**

**_My claws and fangs won't disappear_**

**_So, I'll just be waiting_**

**_Until you run out of tears, by that tree_**

**Always...)**

Tears... So this is True Love... After the song ended, I noticed Rin was shocked, listening to the sudden outcome. She turned away, facing the other side of the tree. Wiping her tears and stiffened up.

"Wh-what do you want?!" Okay Len, take deep breaths and say it out.

"Rin, I JUST wanted to say that I-"

"What?! Miku is Beautiful? She so flawless? I know Len! I know! Do you know how it hurts me so bad seeing you loving someone else? It's sad! It hurts me seeing you like this infront of me!"

"But it hurts me more when you are the one who's hurt because of me! I know!I've been such an idiot for the past few days but I can make it up to you! Please! Just listen to me just once?! Hear me out!" Shouting,tryingbto get her attention. Please Rin...

"Why should I?! When your Miku has all ears? You can confess to her now you know? She might be taken away-" Since Rin is all the way up there on the opposite side of the tree, the brunch broke. She fell backwards, almost hitting her head onto the cold, dirt floor. I quickly, with my flexibility, safely caught Rin onto my arms bridal style way. Once I put her down, she slapped my hands away from her. Both of us was covering our face so we can't clearly see each other expressions. I swifltly grab her arm and pull in to a passionate kiss.

What it seems like hours of silence, only kissing, I pulled out, only to see a shocked face plastered onto her face.

Rin's POV

Shocked. He kissed me. He kissed me... Len Kagamine, my soul mate, kissed a flat,ugly girl, Rin Kagamine. Which is me. Why? Why does it have to be like this? I don't know whether to be happy or mad at him. When I look up, I can only see tears streaming down from his cheeks. Is he crying?

"L-Len...I-"

"I LOVE YOU RIN!" He pulled me into a hug.

"Please... Please forgive me.. I don't want to lose you... I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" He cried out. Does he really mean that? "Your too precious to me!please! I need you!" . . . Len...

I bring my arms around him and gave him a light squeeze, a hug.

"Don't worry Len, I forgive you. I love you..." I leaned in and kiss him.

Well, it wasn't bad after all!

Zeri-Chan's POV

*nosebleeds* I don't wanna loose this smexy time...*takes pictures*

* * *

**Done! You don't see that coming don't cha? Haha? No? Okaay... **

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
